Music from the past
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Hi, y'all, my name's Hannah Montana and it's my total pleasure to welcome each and everyone of ya today to see the stuff that Doctor Stewart and Mr Paris has gathered about me. Truly a huge bright welcome to you, ladies and gentlemen." says holo-Hannah.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana and Star Trek Voyager.**

 **Author's note: The inspiration for this story comes from the story '** **My Photonic Friend' by James Doyle and also credit goes to him for creation of the character Lazura Lira.**

* * *

 **Music from the past**

 **It's a special day at the** **Rock and Roll Hall of Fame and Museum.**

"Ladies and gentlemen, as well as invited members of alien transgender species...welcome to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame and Museum. I'm Roberto Gomez III, director here. Today we re-open, on public demand, the very popular Hannha Montana popstar exhibit." says a tall Latino man in a white tuxedo as he stand by the mic in the middle of a large podium.

The large wall behind Director Gomez slide to the side to reveal the Hannah Montana exhibit.

"You shall soon get to enter, but first a few words from one of the two men who designed this exhibit for us, Starfleet Captain Doctor David Franciso Stewart, at this time commanding officer of the Federation hospital-ship USS Crowley Corners." says Director Gomez.

The Doctor walk up onto the podium and switch place by the mic with the director.

"Hello everyone. I'm Doctor Stewart, formerly of the USS Voyager, USS Dublin, USS Hepburn, USS Obama, USS John Lennon and now the USS Crowley Corners. It's an honor to speak to all of you here on this grand re-opening of one of the most popular parts of the museum. I wish my friend Mr Thomas Paris, who was my co-designer on this project, was here today to see this. I consider myself lucky to have for a short time been able to actually call myself one of Miss Montana's friends. She was highly talented as a singer and I will always remember her, for as long as my program exist." says the Doctor. "Hannah, or Miley as she was known to her personal close friends, was without a doubt the most magnificent popstar of her time and I know for sure that she'd be glad that we still think of her now in the 29th century. I give y'all...Hannah Montana!"

The lights within the exhibit switch on and 'Best of Both Worlds' blast through the multi-speaker system.

The Doctor step to the side and a holo-version of Hannah Montana, wearing a formal black gown, appear.

"Hi, y'all, my name's Hannah Montana and it's my total pleasure to welcome each and everyone of ya today to see the stuff that Doctor Stewart and Mr Paris has gathered about me. Truly a huge bright welcome to you, ladies and gentlemen." says holo-Hannah.

Stairs appear on both sides of the podium.

"Welcome, please step in and enjoy this awesome exhibit." says Director Gomez.

Thousands of people enter the Hannah Montana exhibit.

"Director Gomez, thank you for opening this to the public once more after having kept it closed for the past six years." says the Doctor.

"Not a problem at all, Doctor Stewart. It was always the plan to re-open this thing at some point." says Director Gomez.

"I understand." says the Doctor.

"Hello Doctor." says a female Starfleet officer as she walk up to the Doctor and Director Gomez.

It's Commander Lazura Lira, first officer of the USS John Lennon.

"Miss Lazura, a pleasure to see you." says the Doctor with a smile, happy to see his long-time friend.

"The same to you, doc. It's been too long since last time." says Commander Lazura.

"3 years, 4 months, 2 days, 5.5 hours, 21.4 minutes and 7 seconds, to be exact." says the Doctor.

"Wow! That's a pretty huge piece of time." says Commander Lazura with a tiny cute laugh.

"So how's life aboard the John Lennon these days?" says the Doctor.

"Not too bad, doc. We...or at least I, miss you. The new Chief Medical Officer isn't nearly half as amazing as you, old friend." says Commander Lazura.

"I'd love to return, but I have a ship and crew of my own now." says the Doctor.

"I understand." says Commander Lazura.

"It's interesting to be the captain now. It's a first for me." says the Doctor.

"You're one of Starfleet's finest. I know you'll do really well." says Commander Lazura.

"Thanks, commander." says the Doctor with a smile.

"You're welcome. Who is your first officer?" says Commander Lazura.

"Lt Commander Kyle Valensia." says the Doctor.

"Oh, never heard of him." says Commander Lazura.

"Well, he's a Spanish man. Outstanding tactical officer with a lot of experience from the Kazon War." says the Doctor.

"Sounds like a good choice as a Number One." says Commander Lazura.

"Yes. He is doing really well this far." says the Doctor.

"I'm happy for you." says Commander Lazura with a sweet smile that makes the Doctor remember once more that Lazura Lira is the same person as Lilly Truscott.

"Thanks, Lira." says the Doctor.

"Would you like to go get lunch with me?" says Commander Lazura.

"Did you forget that I'm a hologram, commander? I don't eat." says the Doctor.

"No, I didn't forget, but I'd love the company." says Commander Lazura.

"Okay. I'll go with you, commander." says the Doctor.

"That's nice." says Comander Lazura.

25 minutes later at the pub The Black Rooster.

"Commander, how's Captain Salok doing?" says the Doctor.

"The captain is his regular Vulcan self. Nothing new." says Caommander Lazura.

"I sort of expected that. What about Commander J'Graeth?" says the Doctor.

"His Vulcan side and his Cardassian side are still in conflict most of the time, but he's gotten a little better lately." says Commander Lazura.

"Mixed DNA usually cause some problems. Especially such combinations such as Vulcan and Cardassian as well as Cardassian and Bajoran." says the Doctor. "And also Vulcan and Betazoid, at least in theory. I've never actually met a Vulcan / Betazois hybrid."

"Neither have I. Such a combo must be very rare, if it exist at all." says Commander Lazura.

"Yes. I'd imagine a mental conflict between the emotionless Vulcan side and the highly emotional Betazoid one. It could perhaps cause enough pain to lead to complete brain death." says the Doctor.

"That would be really bad." says Commander Lazura.

"Yes." says the Doctor.

"I'm looking forward to going on a 2 months long leave in a few days. I was thinking about paying a visit to my cousins on Bajor." says Commander Lazura.

"Sounds nice. Let me ask you, do you ever think about Miley?" says the Doctor.

"Yeah, sometimes. Since I was given Lilly's memories, there are times when Miley is on my mind, but it doesn't happen that often." says Commander Lazura. "I never really knew Miley. It was the other me who did all that."

"Yes, I know." says the Doctor. "Still, I see in you, everything that made Miss Lillian Truscott the woman she was. The strength and the wisdom and the sweet good heart."

"Thanks, doctor." says Commander Lazura. "Your logic is rock-solid as always. I'm both Lazura Lira and Lilly Truscott at the same time."

"Yes." says the Doctor.

"Kinda weird. My name Lira comes from the flower Lira Yazetis which translates to Lily of Cardassia in English." says Commander Lazura. "It seems like my faith of being named after the lily is a thing that is stuck with me across space and time, but it's cute so I don't mind it."

"There are things that not even time-travel can change, my friend." says the Doctor.

"I guess so." says Commander Lazura as she smile and giggle a bit.

"If you want to, I can request a transfer for you so you could serve on my ship." says the Doctor.

"I'd love that, but I can't. Captain Salok would never agree to give me up." says Commander Lazura.

"I understand. If you ever need a new assignment I will always have a spot open for you. I can always use another skilled officer." says the Doctor.

"Thanks, doc." says Commander Lazura.

2 hours later, back at the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame and Museum.

"Y'all follow me, over here is a collection of replicas of my ten most famous stage outfits." says holo-Hannah, serving as an interactive tour guide, showing a group of people around the exhibit.

"At what age did you stop being Hannah?" says a 12 year old girl.

"I was 18. I wanted to go to college with my best bud as just plain ol' me, ya know." says holo-Hannah.

"Okay. Cool." says the girl, who's named Jenny Porter.

"Here's the collection of outfits. First we have this pink leather jacket, top and white pants from the 'Supergirl' music video." says holo-Hannah.

"Was it used live as well...?" says a 16 year old girl named Katy Archer.

"Yeah, but only like a couple times or so..." says holo-Hannah.

"Cool. Can we please see you in that outfit...?" says Katy.

"Sure. Computer, activate Hannah Montana outfit program 411 Gamma 605. Security access code, Stewart 84 Beta Tango." says holo-Hannah.

Her visual setting change into the 'Supergirl' video outfit.

"OMG, so awesome!" says a very happy Katy.

"Thank ya." says holo-Hannah with a bright nice smile.

"No problems, Miss Montana." says Katy.

"Please, just call me Hannah." says holo-Hannah.

"Okay...Hannah." says Katy as she blush a bit.

"Alright, next we have the outfit I wore in the 'This is the Life' video." says holo-Hannah.

"Aww, so cool." says Katy.

"Next one is from...uh...oh yeah, it's the one from the 'Just Like You' video." says holo-Hannah.

"Sorry, ladies and gentlemen. Hannah, can I have a moment...?" says the Doctor as he walk up to holo-Hannah.

"Of course, Doctor Stewart." says holo-Hannah.

"We have a small problem with the holo-emitters in the Oliver Oken display so skip that part of the tour for this group." whisper the Doctor.

"Okay, doc." says holo-Hannah.

"See you later. Go on." says the Doctor.

The Doctor walk away.

"Computer, restore visual settings. Security access code, Miley Stewart 42 Delta Eco." says holo-Hannah.

Hannah's clothes transform from the 'Supergirl' outfit to her regular outfit.

"Next outfit is the one I wore in the 'Magical Christmas' video." says holo-Hannah.

Later that night after closing-time, by the Oliver Oken display.

"Computer, can the secondary holo-control system be re-configured...?" says the Doctor.

"Negative. The secondary systems are at less than 50 %." says the computer.

"I guess I'll replace the gelpacks by hand then." says the Doctor.

He open the main panel on the holo-control station and pulls out the 4 gelpacks and put in 4 fresh ones instead.

"Let's try this again, shall we? Computer, re-configure the secondary holo-control system." says the Doctor.

"Affirmative. Re-configuration in progress. Stand by." says the computer.

15 minutes later.

"Re-configuration complete." says the computer.

"Activate the Oliver Oken simulation. Access code, David Stewart 92 Alpha Dominus." says the Doctor.

In the centre of the display-podium, holo-Oliver is activated.

"Hi, doctor." says holo-Oliver.

"Mr Oken, sorry that we've kept you offline, but we had some problems with the holo-emitters in this section. They're repaired now." says the Doctor.

"Doctor, where's Miley?" says holo-Oiver.

"Offline, at the moment." says the Doctor.

"I wanna talk to her." says Oliver.

"Computer, activate the Miley hologram. Access code, David Stewart 92 Alpha Dominus." says the Doctor.

"Hi, Oliver." says holo-Miley as she appear next to the Doctor.

"Hi, Miley." says holo-Oliver.

The holo-Miley walk up onto the podium where holo-Oliver is.

"I give you kids some privacy. Computer, transport me to my ready room." says the Doctor.

"Affirmative. Transporter standing by." says the computer.

"Transport me." says the Doctor.

The Doctor is transported up to the ready room of his ship in orbit.

"Miley...there's someting I need to tell you." says holo-Oliver.

"Sounds serious." says holo-Miley.

"It is. I love you, Miley. I always have, since before I knew your secret. I've just been too damn insecure to tell you." says holo-Oliver.

"Oliver, maybe there's something wrong with your holo-matrix." says holo-Miley, making a tiny joke.

"No, I was designed to be like the real Oliver Oken. Miley, you're my crush, my soul mate, my one true love." says holo-Oliver.

"Wow! Oliver, I kinda...love you too." says holo-Miley as she blush a bit.

"Really? Amazing." says Oliver.

Miley, being a rather confident girl, wrap her arm around Oliver's waist, pull him into a hug and starts to make out with him.

"Mmmmm, you're a pretty good kisser, Oken. I never knew that." moans Miley in a sexy voice.

"Oh, but now you do know, Miles." says Oliver with a seductive smile.

"I love you, Oliver Oscar Oken." moans Miley.

"I love you too, Miley Ray Stewart." says Oliver.

 **The End.**


End file.
